warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hydra/@comment-31187322-20180513061723/@comment-32253008-20180531233626
I’m sorry but through this ‘debate’ both you and lion have been implying that the raijin is the best brawler and the best support robot. Ember raijin is a great build in 1v1s but since the raijin is so slow, it can’t be aggressive. It may be 1kmph faster than a griffin but it has nothing to aid it’s movement therefore becoming defensive, making other bots like the lance more effective for brawling. Yes the raijin is good in defence. Your comment on the fury being weak after losing its brawling teammates, u are kinda correct, but that could result in 2 scenarios. Either one or a bunch of weakend brawlers come towards you but the fury could still kill them, when they are low on health by simply outranging them. The other scenario is that one or multiple almost full health brawlers come towards you, in that case both the raijin and the fury would be screwed coz brawlers will beat any full health support bot at close range. Also the fury could simply walk away. When this sort of thing happens, it’s a good indicator that u should stop camping anyway. Playing raijin as midrange has another problem too. If you want to fire with the whole 2.6 heavy weapons you need to activate bastion mode. This is a problem coz bastion mode takes 3 secs so ur target can get in cover quite easily in that time. It also means if u have to move while firing you have to only use 2 heavys which isn’t much firepower for midrange. This is the case on tempest builds. Also if you find a raijin in a champion league players top hangar I will be surprised, VERY surprised. You have a chance of getting damaged legs or loosing weapons when ur bot has 30% or less health, 50k is 20% of 250k so there is a very high chance of getting damaged legs or even losing a weapon. Like I said, I have no comment on what you said about how Adrian plays the raijin. He has played the game since launch, and he is in champions league... I’m pretty sure he knows how to play a raijin. Ok maybe I was a bit harsh on the raijin, as I said in my first argument ‘Midrange raijins are ok (although natasha can do the same thing)’, but close range raijins are in my eyes so situational that I see them as bad. Only somewhat descent close range build on it is the ember. The thunder isnt that strong coz of the nerfs. It’s got to the point that if ur not stuffing the barrel of the thunder into ur enemy ur not doing much damage. In this case it’s actually the thunder’s fault not the raijin XD. Basically the thunder is as strong as the storm which is wrong. And I think a fury is better than the raijin in midrange at least 80% of the time. Icefirephoenix why did you start this war XD